Pokemon Pregnancy: The Alternate Ending
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: You probably didn't know it but there were two endings to this fic: The one you've alreafy read and one that was never releasedUntil now!


Foreword: This fic took me 2 ½ years to do. During that time 2 completely different endings came to mind. One that I had planned out to the greatest detail and a 2nd which was actually used and, believe it or not I conjured up as I was writing it. Despite doing Pokemon Fic after Fic I have NEVER gotten the dreaded writer's block. I just happen to change things as I go along. Seeing as I get little to no reviews I not only DON'T know how bad or good my work is but I don't even know if it's been read or not. That's why I decided to release this as its own Mini-Fic. It is a single chapter long.  
  
Why it was cut: It is somewhat Sexually Explicit and has some profanity. I never wanted this fic to get the R rating (unlike the Pokemon F.E. Series) so I cut it. For those who have either never seen a woman giving birth or for some reason or another never asked a woman about their birthing experience, it's not something that happens within a 30 minute time period (as is commonly portrayed on TV). My cutting it has nothing to do with Ann having a half Pokemon child. I just felt it wouldn't do well with the rest of the fic and may cause people to ponder my mental status. It also has much fewer Pokemon related elements than the current ending. And yes, I am aware that having too much detail in the sex department can get my fic pulled. O_o  
  
Where it fits, or would have: If Chapters 9 and 10 are any indication I obviously took some time with the opening of Chapter 10. I originally didn't have a Carnival and Airship in mind. TR/TR Jet was still to be there but it wasn't to be as wily as the ending you have read. It was also supposed to be a Single Chapter in Length, unlike the 3 Chapter Ending. It spanned about 5 pages of MS Word but since I am removing a lot of the censoring I did it may be longer.  
  
Here, my friends is the Ending you never saw.  
  
*  
  
Pokemon Pregnancy The Alternate Ending  
  
*  
  
"I don't know why everyone wants you so much, but that must mean you're that much more special." Said Ted later that day. "I don't know why everyone wants my baby." I said, rubbing my swollen belly. "The thing they need to realize is it's my baby and not theirs." "You shouldn't worry about them too much." Said Ted. "I'll deal with them if they show up. Your parents say you should rest."  
  
"Then I guess I should, then." I Said. I was feeling pretty tired. Even though I was looking forward to the baby at the same time I was getting really tired more than usual. "I really feel like hell. I just don't know what to do anymore..."  
  
"Maybe you should take a bubble bath." Said Ted before getting to his feet. "You need some time to relax. After awhile you'll start to feel better." "I really hope so." I said. "I could use the chance to relax for once." After Ted left I went into the bathroom. As I waited for the tub to fill with water I stared at myself in the mirror.  
  
I wanted to take a long, hard look at myself. I wanted to know who I was and what I was capable of. I was supposed to be having a baby in the next 48 hours and I didn't even know myself. After turning off the water I put the bubble solution in the bath. After the water got pretty foamy I changed out of my clothes and got in the tub.  
  
As I lay in the warm water I felt all the stress and worries I was feeling just melt away. I'd never felt so relaxed in a long time. I sunk in the tub until only my head and my stomach were above the water. It was a very relaxing moment for me. I barely noticed the baby poking at me. It was as if it were trying see if its source of food and shelter was still working. It was a moment I hoped would last for some time.  
  
I must have dozed off or something. When I woke up it was just after dusk. I felt fully recharged from being in the tub for so long. After putting on a new suit I went downstairs for dinner. Although I wasn't very hungry I was sure everyone was wondering if I was ok or not.  
  
The shirt had buttons that would not button up completely so I decided to leave it open. My stomach stuck out so much it wouldn't be able to close them all knowing they'd probably pop right off like I'd had happen with a different shirt. I combed out my hair until it flowed down my back. I also decided to wear sandals instead of shoes. I was feeling pretty good about myself and didn't care about what anyone thought.  
  
"You seem like a new person." Said Tom. "I feel like one, too." I said. "Isn't that shirt a little tight?" asked Kris. "That's why I decided to leave it open." I said, rubbing my belly. "It's not like I have something to hide or anything." "It's nice to know you feel that way." Said Ted. "In that case I think you should know that I am fighting in vain to resist having oral sex with you at the dinner table."  
  
"Maybe we should go upstairs, then." I said. "That sounds like a plan." Said Ted before picking me up. He paused so we could gaze at each other. We were definitely in love! "I must be heavy." I said a moment later. "Only with my unshakable attention." Said Ted before carrying me upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
After closing the door we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was only 4 hours. We drifted off to sleep thinking about how much we loved each other and our children. After waking up in the morning we went down for breakfast. I was still wearing what I had on before.  
  
"How long are you going to be down this time?" asked Taylor when everyone saw us. Me and Ted just smiled. "It's good to see you so happy for once." Said Kris. "I feel so happy for you." "I just want to enjoy the moment." I said. After breakfast me and Ted went on the patio. We wanted to spend some more time together.  
  
As we stood on the patio overlooking the garden there was a slight gust of wind that morning. The cool breeze felt pretty good. "So, how are you feeling?" Asked Ted. "About what?" I asked. "Team Rocket showing up, our sudden love interests, my having this baby or the possibility of having more babies later on?"  
  
"You can say all of them, I guess." Said Ted. "I forgot to be specific with that." "Right now I would be really upset if Team Rocket were to show up." I said. "They do nothing but cause trouble and right now that's the last thing I want. I do know that if they decide to show up they'll wish they didn't."  
  
"What about us?" Asked Ted. "We may only be married for a few weeks but I want us to last forever." I said. "I guess I should cancel that blind date, then." Ted mused. "Really now?" I asked. "When did you plan to meet this mystery girl?" He just pointed at my stomach. "Whenever she is born." He replied.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be something worth looking forward to." I said. "That's a date even I'm looking forward to." "That's the one thing I can't stop loving about you." Said Ted. "You don't mind having to share me." "I didn't say that much." I said before kissing him. "Don't worry about it too much." Said Ted. "I'll always be your one and only."  
  
I then started to feel the baby moving around. It kicked me hard in the ribs. That almost caught me be surprise. "Looks like someone feels otherwise." I said, trying to coax the baby to stop. "And she's being pretty aggressive, too." "That's not fair." Said Ted, all the while massaging my shoulders. "I met you first." "Yeah, but she needs me more." I said. "Besides, you already know how to take of yourself."  
  
"So does she!" Said Ted. "She hasn't even been born yet!" I shot back. "That's probably the last thing she's thinking about in here." "Actually, all she's thinking about is surviving in your body." Said Ted. "More or less like a parasite." "What are you talking about?" I asked, not realizing I was setting myself up for a science lesson.  
  
"Well, since you're interested I'll explain." Said Ted. "Your developing baby gets everything it needs to grow—food, oxygen and nutrients from its host organism. You to be more exact." "If that's the case, why are babies in the womb for only 40 weeks?" I asked. "It's not like they live in there for years or something."  
  
"That's simply the expected amount of time." Said Ted. "Sometimes they stay in there for much longer than 40 weeks. Sometimes they come out much sooner than they should. Fortunately the latest advances in science can deal with either situation. As for why they have to come out, it's to survive."  
  
"I thought you said she needs me to survive?" I asked. "She gets everything she needs from me." "Just not enough." Said Ted. I felt the baby rolling in my belly again. I patted my belly to try to calm her down. I guessed she was listening as well. "She's been preparing for her birth for a few weeks now." Said Ted, putting his ear to my stomach.  
  
"That's why you've been feeling the baby more and more. I can hear it as well. It's like listening to someone move to a new place. Soon she will be born. She's preparing herself for life in the world." "I was wondering why it felt like there was some kind of training session going on." I Said. "Dad said she's supposed to be born today."  
  
"That sounds about right." Said Ted. He then took a picture album from his pocket. "Here's the pictures we took of you during the last 39 weeks. You can see during the later months the physical changes you've gone through. The most obvious change is your belly getting bigger and bigger. It had to stretch out to make room. Just remember that if anyone asks you were really hungry so you swallowed a baby. Now it's trying to find its way out." I laughed at that one.  
  
"I don't remember posing for some of these." I Said. "It must've been when you were asleep, then." Said Ted. "One more week and it will be complete." "Let's take them now, then." I said. "I didn't bring a camera." Said Ted. I pointed to the one on a table." "We can use that one." I said. "Might as well while we're here." After taking a few pictures in the garden we walked back towards the house.  
  
As we were walking we heard the sound of a large airship. The sun was then blocked by a large shadow. When we looked at the sky we were staring at a large ironclad airship. A TR Flag and a TR Jet flag flew from it. Apparently Ash, Jessie and James were working together! "I guess we'll have to finish this later." Said Ted. "Let's get you indoors and out of harm's way, then."  
  
"I'll go in and let Tom, Kris and Taylor know." I said. "I'll take care of our guests, then." Said Ted before throwing a Poke Ball. I found Kris, Tom and Taylor on the main staircase. Dave was also with them. "Both Rockets have shown up." I said. "Ted's gonna need some help!" "We'll get right on it." Said Kris. "Though I'm pretty sure Ted will be able to take them by himself."  
  
I suddenly felt an agonizing pain coming from my stomach. It came so suddenly I almost though I had been stabbed with a sterile needle. When I felt it happen again I realized there was more to this sudden sense of feeling. "Ann, what is it?" Asked Tom when he noticed I hadn't moved.  
  
"I think it's time." I Said. "The baby's coming!" "We should probably get you upstairs, then." Said Tom. "Kris, you and Taylor go help Ted. Dave, you go find Dr. and Mrs. Johnson. Tell them to meet me and Ann in her room." "I'm on it!" Said Dave. On the way to my room we ran into some unexpected guests.  
  
"How did those Rockets get in here?" Asked Tom. "It don't matter so much." Said one of them. "You're both coming with us!" "I don't think so!" I said. I felt another sharp pain and grabbed my stomach. "I don't think you're in any position to resist." Said another one of the grunts.  
  
Tom then pushed my room door open and then pushed me into it. "Don't open the door for anyone." He said. "What if you it's you or Ted?" I asked. "You'll know it's us when you see how we get in." Said Tom before shutting the door. I locked it behind him. Now securely locked in the room I felt a little better.  
  
When I noticed a small puddle of fluid below my feet I realized I had something else to deal with—alone. If Ted didn't come soon I was going to give birth alone in my room. As I waited in my room for Ted, Tom or my parents the labor progressed as well. After about 6 hours of waiting alone Ted dropped in through the window.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked him. "I was afraid I was going to have this baby alone." I had to fight through several waves of Rockets but we managed to repel them all from the estate." Said Ted. "Hope you remember why this baby's coming." "How can I not?" I asked. "The baby needs more nutrients to survive and in order to get that it needs to get out of your body." Said Ted.  
  
"I already figured that much out!" I shouted through another contraction. "Does it have to hurt so much?" "I don't have the answer to that one." Said Ted. "Your mom might, though. She's gone through what you're going through 3 times already." "She's also delivered babies in hospitals as well." I said. "Because of that Diane and Jane were born at home."  
  
"What about you?" Asked Ted. "Diane was born 2 months early." I said. "Because of a mutation her immune system didn't develop so fast. When mom and dad found out I was coming next they decided to have me in a hospital. When I turned out OK they had Jane at home."  
  
"Some people choose to have their babies delivered with a surgical procedure." Said Ted. "You parents don't have everything for that here, though." "I don't think I can do it alone." I said. "It hurts so much." "I'll be here to help as much as possible." Said Ted. He then turned on an ultrasound machine. "Lift your shirt so I can check the baby's position."  
  
After putting some gel on the instrument Ted moved it around different areas of my stomach. "How do you know how to use that?" I asked him. "Tom showed me a few months ago." He replied. "Everything seems to going as it should. This will be the last internal broadcast we'll have of the baby. After this the baby should be here in the next 2 hours at the most."  
  
"That seems so far from now." I said, falling into his arms. My wet stomach pressed against his. "Please talk to me. Tell me something. Anything to take my mind off the pain." "How does a story sound?" He asked me. "Anything will work at this point." I said, easing through another contraction. "Well, I don't know where to start." Ted began. "I'll tell you the story of when we first met."  
  
"We met at the White House." I said. "I remember that." "Formally, anyway." Said Ted. "We really met 12 hours before. You and Tom battled me and Jim for badges. After you and Tom won we were jumped by Secret Service agents when we tried to leave. After saving the world from a threat from space we had our first date in White City."  
  
"How could I forget?" I said. "That was the same day you defeated the Super Clones." "I also asked you if you would considering continuing our relationship." Said Ted. "Everything just took off from there. We got put on the same project, we were married, and now you're going to give birth to a wonderful child."  
  
"You can call her yours if you want." I said. "She's going to need a father in her life." "Then you can call Fin yours if you want." Said Ted. "He's going to need a mother in his life." "Sounds like a plan." I said. "I'm sure that with any other children we have there will be no question who the parents are."  
  
"I really hope so as well." Said Ted. "Does that mean you'd be interested in having more children?" "Of course I want more children." I said. "The wait makes it all worthwhile." After another hour I felt the need to push, so I did just that. After pushing for about 45 minutes Ted asked me to stop. I then heard a baby crying.  
  
"You've done an excellent job!" Said Ted. "The baby has arrived! Not only that, she looks just like you!" "I'm just happy she's ok." I said, feeling relieved to hear the news. Mom, Dad and Tom then came into the room with some stuff. "Sorry we're late." Said Tom "We didn't want to disturb you two so we waited downstairs."  
  
"I hope you have a name picked out for her." Said Mom. "She's beautiful." Only one name came to mind at that point. "Her name will be Katrina." I said. Dave then came in. "There's a bunch of News stations outside!" He said breathlessly. Should we let them in?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Ted. "At least the worst of our troubles are over."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"And that's how it all happened." I finished. "That really is an incredible story." Said the reporter. "Well, I'm sure you want to get some rest. We'll leave you to spend some time with your family." After all the reporters all left I put Katrin to take a nap. Then I went to go lie down. We were all pretty tired! I found Ted already asleep.  
  
I smiled when I thought about all of the adventures we'd had through the past months. Some of them were good, some of them were sad, but all of them were unforgettable. I got in bed and fell asleep, dreaming of what other adventures life had planned for me.  
  
And that is the End of the Alternate Ending. What did you think of it? I worked on it for 2 weeks before I got to Chapter 9. If I get a lot of feedback I may add it to the rest of the story! 


End file.
